


Acquisitive

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: i love you [1]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Jealous Eddie, Jealousy, No true fix; just ignoring feelings in favor of sex, Other, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: eddie doesn't hate flash. only the feelings that come with seeing him.





	Acquisitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D-Erm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D-Erm).

> just very soft, very unsurely written jealous eddie. there's another part coming!

Acquisitive

**: strongly desirous of acquiring and possessing**

Before the Other, Eddie told himself he wasn’t much of a jealous guy.

Then he found a bond that was deeper than any connection he had with a human. The Other buried itself into his very being, twisted into his core. They read his mind, his needs before he even knew them. Then they met _ Flash _ . Flash seemed to be everything Eddie wasn’t, a kinder man who didn’t use his past as a crutch, who treated the symbiote with utmost care despite their troubled start. Though afterwards, when they were bonded once again, Eddie did find himself _ content. _It wasn’t until the Other asked for Flash, craved a friendship--they wanted it as much as they were eager to be around their host. 

Flash is around as often as the symbiote wants it. They like to have a friend, inviting Flash over on most Saturday nights for chocolate or to patrol the city. He tries not to let it show, in the way he speaks, or the coldness to his expression, but Flash knows and the Other reads his mind clearer than he can read himself. 

Eddie Brock was _ jealous_.

It’s another Saturday, and Eddie has found himself in that routine of keeping his mouth shut, letting the symbiote control their shared form, speaking to Flash with bubbled excitement and the thrill of the chase. But when it’s all over, after a bite of chocolate cake and Flash’s sweet farewell, and the symbiote retreating back into Eddie, the angry feeling of possessiveness fades into a softer throb of unease.

**What’s wrong Eddie? **

“Nothin’.” Comes out quickly, rushed as he turns on his heel, leaving the secluded area. The question makes him uncomfortable all over again, twisting into his gut. Patrols left him a bit high off left over energy, however moving back to their run-down apartment usually allowed him some time to cool off. The symbiote goes silent, but he feels them in the back of his mind. A low hum of humor, a soft _ eddie _ purring heat into his blood. The blond has to exhale slowly, keeping his head up as he steps over a puddle. “Mm, you feelin’ good after tonight?”

**I feel better when you talk to me. ** The words are spoken gently, but there is a silence soon after, a hesitation in their response. **Yes, we do feel good**. Eddie’s happy with their answer, even if his own stomach churns with disgust as he thinks over to the events of the night. It makes the symbiote sigh, growing deadly silent as they realized their host was sinking deeper and deeper into those dark thoughts of insecurity.

**Eddie**.

“What?”  
  
**You’re doing it again.**

“Doing _ what _?” Eddie asks, closer to their home. He feels a prickle of heat, not all his, but enough to make him duck his head in shame. Even if they didn’t judge him, they merely wanted to assure their Love was fine. As he always did to them. They don’t respond, not sure of how to properly communicate it in words, but the soft of emotions they felt. The tenderness of affection as they spill over his shoulder once they’re home, peppering kisses along his jawline where his beard grew. It felt nice against their mass, like a scratch to a itch as they rubbed over it. Eddie laughs at them, tucking his hand beneath their form and pulling them closer to his mouth as he kissed them.

**Being jealous.**

“Now I’m being _ jealous _?” Eddie asks with such coolness his Other is snorting at his words. “I’m not jealous.”

**Right.**

“Why would I be--? Of Flash?”

There’s a long silence. The symbiote tilts their head, peering over at Eddie with honest amusement before it clicks. He had spoken the name, had said the reason of his jealousy, his insecurities and the Other was just staring him down. “I’m not.” His voice shakes, his eyes harden and Eddie turns his attention to just getting to bed. 

He makes way to the bedroom, slipping from his only attire that was his other---shoes and a coat with a heavy sigh. They trill over the motion, rolling over his neck with a delighted sound as they scope every inch of his large frame. Pressing against the muscle, the scrape of growing talons as the alien plopped themselves against the sheets before Eddie does. 

He loves seeing them in any form, humanoid, goo-like. Just as long as it was _ them _ holding him as he settles besides them. They read his mind before he can voice it, tucking themselves against his chest with a sharp claw digging into his chest. Eddie hisses at the action, reaching for the palm but a tendril grabs the arc of his wrist before he can touch them. Peering over, Eddie makes sight of narrowed opalesque hues, the whites of fangs as a grin is widening and their tongue coyly laps at his jaw.

“Ew.”

**Not ew. You’re going to tell us why you’re jealous.**

“Why don’t we see Sleeper instead?”

A pause, the Other seems thoroughly amused with the shift in subject. **Sleeper can’t save you.**

“I don’t need my kid to save me--” Eddie starts, stopping when his Beloved kissed at his jaw, teeth nipping over his cheek. His stomach warms up the way it usually did with those soft actions, his free palm reaching for the small of his Other’s back as they leaned into him. “You’ve been spoiled.”

**Talk to us Eddie.**

“Read my mind.” He says back smoothly, tilting his head. He gets another bite, a harsher action as they bite back against his cheek once more. They can, and they _ do _, accepting those words as consent to digging deeper into their hosts mind, twisting along his memories and emotions as he sank into their hold. They stroke his chest with slow strokes, touch his cheek with their own, and--

**You’re an idiot.**

“I’m not. Fuck you.” Eddie goes to pull away, to drag himself into a shower as his insecurities bubbled, the dark feelings that kept building and building. It clicks soon, when he’s reaching for the hem of his boxers, that it’s being amplified by the _symbiote_. He turns a dark look to them. “What are you doing?”

They sat up, a shoulder raising and dropping languidly, as if they hadn’t been pushing at their hosts mind and urging for _more_ of that bitter emotion. 

“**Doing nothing.**”

“Love.” Eddie stresses, his fingers never moving from the top of his undergarments, “I don’t like feeling like this.”

“**But you always do.** ” There’s a flick of a tentacle, the slip against his boxers and flush against his skin as they pull him close, settling closer to the edge. Closer to _ him_. He inhales sharply, watching the angle of their face, the bright of his Other’s eyes as they drag their tongue over the front of his fabric. The slick makes him shudder, clenching his fists before he glances upwards.

“I don’t."

**Jealousy is unbecoming of someone who has been with us for years. ** They respond, a thumb sliding over his hip. Eddie swallows thickly, staring his Other down with a hardened expression. He knew why he felt this way, maybe why it hurt to see his Love more excited to be around Flash than him. To feel that ache of longing to bond with someone who _ hadn’t _ hurt them in anyway-- though he’s ignoring the first of their bond, the symbiote turned into a mindless suit before they became friends. The travels in the galaxy, being _ cleansed _. Eddie has to inhaled to attempt to relieve the pressure of discomfort in his chest, reaching for the symbiote’s head as his boxers are pulled down. His gaze is cold, narrowed as his Other grins up at him.

“You’re enjoying this.”

**We enjoy everything our host has to offer us. ** Is the soft respond, the tip of their tongue sliding over his growing erection. It slides beneath his cock, pressing flat as sharp teeth grazed over. He digs into the back of their head, scowling but enjoying the sensation of their tongue curling over his cock, dragging over him as they bobbed their head slowly. It wasn’t what he _ asked _ for, honestly, all of this was somewhat. . . making Eddie _ happy _. Happier than he should be, with each motion, each drag of teeth, Eddie is shuddering and urging them in closer. His cock pushed past the teeth, their tongue and they emit a rumbling sound around his dick. His orgasm hits him faster than it should, even when his stomach is still warm, his chest bursting with emotion and the Other is pulling away, claws digging into his hips.

**Do you understand we only want you?**

Eddie hesitates, relaxing his hand against his Love’s head. “Do you really?”

**What do we have to do to prove it Eddie? ** The Other is still gently asking, **We have done so much for you. **

“But Flash--”

**Flash would never have us, Eddie. **The symbiote leans back, settling themselves so legs could slide open, the invitation Eddie takes easily as he falls between them, knees hitting the bed hard and he crawls between their trembling thighs.

“You say that, but when he comes around, you get _ really _ excited, love.” Eddie retorts with acid, jealousy returning full force as he kisses at his Love’s mouth, grabbing their legs and pulling them upwards over his own waist. His symbiote is growing silent all over again, listening to the sound of their Beloved’s voice, the growl in his tone, the heat urging them to duck into submission for _ relief _.

**Because we don’t socialize with anyone other than you?**

“Ah--”

**You say all these things, but if you just let us go out and talk with ** ** _other people_****, we might not be as excited to see Flash. ** The symbiote’s response is calm despite themselves, **we love you Eddie Brock. Sleeper is proof of that**.

“And the others?” Eddie asks, “are they?” 

**Yes.**

“Carnage included?”

**. . . yes. ** His Love twitches, **why don’t we have another? Would that make you ** ** _less_ ** ** jealous? **

  
Eddie laughs, feeling that ugliness twist into an unpleasant throb, knowing it wasn’t so easily fixed. But at least for now, he could pretend and lose himself to the promises of pleasure.


End file.
